Timeline
Introduction This page will be a chronological history of the important events in, or important to ''Doubting Thomas''. Note that there isn't a specific date given to most of the events of the series as they are meant to feel timely but in the near future. So they are largely estimated and the dates are ignored in the list unless they are known. '''Caution:''' For reasons that will become clear as the series develops, please do not use this timeline as an authoritative timeline of actual history. There are better resources for that. Timeline Prehistory TBD Ancient History TBD Middle Ages TBD Modern History Until the Series * Thomas' great grandmother "Gram" was born in a Conestoga wagon on the Mormon Trail delivered by her father.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/15 Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 15.] * '''1937'''—Olaf Stapledon writes the science fiction novel ''Star Maker'' first describing what would later be called a Dyson Sphere. * '''1941'''—The United States denies visas to refugees including Anne Frank who would later die in the holocaust. * '''May 7, 1945'''—Germany surrenders to allied forces, bringing an end to official World War 2 hostilities on the European front. More than 1,600 German scientists and engineers were secretly recruited for employment in the US. * '''1947'''—The "Doomsday Clock" is created to warn the world of the dangers of nuclear proliferation. * '''March 1, 1954'''—The Castle Bravo bomb is detonated over the Bikini Atoll in the Marshall Islands. It is larger than expected and dropped radiation on islanders who were evacuated after 3 days of exposure. * '''1960'''—Freeman Dyson writes a paper speculating about the possibility of Dyson Spheres. * '''1964'''—Nikolai Kardashev proposes the Kardashev scale. * '''June 28, 1969'''—Police violently raid the Stonewall Inn bar, there are 7 days of resistance. This becomes a seminal moment in gay rights history. * '''April 12, 1981'''—Thomas' great grandmother "Gram" watches the launch of the space shuttle with awe. * Thomas' great grandmother "Gram" dies when Thomas is so young he can't remember much about her other than how she was unpleasant toward him, sensing his homosexuality. * Thomas' teenage years. He experiences depression involving self-harm and at least one suicide attempt.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/5 Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 5.] * Thomas has a difficult experience coming out as gay. * '''September 11, 2001'''—The Islamist group al-Qaeda launches a coordinated attack on the United States. * '''October 7, 2001'''—The United States invades Afghanistan. * '''March 20, 2003'''—The United States invades Iraq. * Thomas and Joe meet, date, get engaged. * Thomas and Joe get married. * Samson is deployed in Iraq. * Pérez is deployed as a medic in Afghanistan. * Thomas leaves the church. * Joe dies. * Thomas becomes severely depressed from the death of his husband Joe. * Three people are killed in or near the city of Frontier, WA with their organs removed.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/10/ Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 10.] Events Within the Timeframe of the Series ''Endzone'' Canto 1 * A terrified man runs through the forest and is claimed by a mysterious magenta light.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/2/ Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 2-3.] * Thomas decides to start taking antidepressants for depression caused by his bereavement.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/4 Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 4-6.] * Thomas begins his passive-aggressive sign battle with the Frontier Pentecostal Church.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/7 Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 7.] * President Didymus has a photo-op at an animal shelter. * While searching for a lost llama, a farmer discovers a mutilated body in the woods. He calls police and it is investigated by agents Pérez and Samson.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/8 Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 8-9.] * Pérez and Samson hold a press conference announcing the discovery of a fourth body. * Thomas takes an antidepressant and falls asleep. While asleep, he has a dream of his deceased husband Joe who shows him the past, present, and future encouraging him to get his life in order and help humanity achieve its potential.[http://doubtingthomas.thecomicseries.com/comics/10/ Hansen, Cliff N. "Doubting Thomas." Comic strip. In ''Doubting Thomas, Endzone''. 10-20.] Canto 2 Canto 3 Canto 4 The Future TBD References